UPS!
by qtalitazahra
Summary: The first Chapter


Qtalita back with new story

A wonkyu Fanfiction

Siwon memetik pelan senar gitarnya, mulutnya asyik mengunyah permen karet hasil rampasannya tadi pagi, matanya masih mengawasi seorang yeoja di taman dekat aula music tempatnya bersembunyi. Sesekali senyumnya mengembang lalu melantunkan sebuah lagu.

Semua orang sudah tahu, namja bermarga Choi itu menyukai- ani mencintai yeoja dengan rambut hitam yang tengah menulis di taman kampusnya. Ia bahkan hanya bisa tersenyum dengan manisnya jika menatap wajah sang yeoja.

Sreeettt..

Wajah Siwon berubah, dahinya berkerut jengkel, ia membuang asal permen karetnya, meletakkan gitarnya lalu berdiri untuk menatap lebih dekat yeojanya.

Yeojanya tidak sendiri kini, seorang namja duduk disampingnya, ia terlihat memberi sesuatu pada sang yeoja, Siwon menggeram jengkel, ia memukul jendela kaca didepannya hingga bergetar.

"Wo'ho Siwon, be careful, this is not ur property"

Siwon berbalik lalu kembali berdecih, Yesung yang tadi tertawa kini berubah penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Siwon moody di sore hari yang terlihat cerah. Yesung ikut menempelkan pandangannya pada balik jendela bening itu.

"Wow, Kim Heechul eoh? Wait, apa namja itu Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon menatap Yesung, dahinya masih terlipat.

"Kau mengenalnya hyung?" Siwon menyandarkan dirinya, masih menatap Yesung dengan pandangan menuntut, demi apapun ia tidak rela jika sang yeoja a.k.a Kim Heechul harus direbut darinya, apalagi dengan seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun Mahasiswa music, Jazzy thing u know" Yesung melayang-layangkan jemari kecilnya di udara, terlihat seakan tidak rela menyebut departemen Kyuhyun.

"Jazzy? Ugh, sucks!" Siwon ikut memperlihatkan mimic jijik dihadapan yesung, mereka tertawa mengejek.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan –buruk- sejak dulu departemen mereka tidak pernah bisa disatukan, alasannya masih klasik, Dunia rockstar tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan dunia jazzy, Siwon menganggap jika music Jazz hanya untuk makhluk-makhluk yang sebentar lagi akan membusuk di tanah, dan Yesung hanya menganggap Siwon sudah keterlaluan.

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa berkarisma yang tengah mendalami music Jazz, ia mencintai Jazz secara keseluruhan, semuanya. Ia tidak pernah merendahkan music lain, kecuali music modern ala rockstar milik Siwon, Kyuhyun sangat mengenal Siwon, ia sangat tahu berapa kali bocah itu menjelek-jelekkan departemennya, namun ia hanya diam, toh tidak akan ada gunanya juga jika ia mengikuti permainan namja bodoh seperti Siwon itu.

….

"Ne appa, aku sedang dalam perjalanan, gomawo atas apartemen barunya"

"…"

"Ne, arraseo, aku juga merindukanmu, eomma juga tentu saja hehehehe"

"…"

"ne.."

Klikk..

Siwon memperbaiki posisi gitar dibahunya, ia menghela nafas menatap bangunan apartemen didepannya, tidak terlihat mewah namun tidak juga terlihat kumuh, ini sangat minimalis baginya, cukup untuknya.

Selama ini ia hidup nomaden, bukan karena appanya yang seorang direktur tidak mampu membelikannya sebuah rumah atau apartemen, namun karena Siwon sendiri yang menolaknya. Ia cukup dengan hidup ala rockstar yang berpindah-pindah.

Kamar 407

Siwon meletakkan barang-barangnya yang tidak terlalu banyak, ia merogoh sakunya mencari key pass.

Ckleeekkk

Pintu terbuka, lampu otomatis menyala memenuhi ruangan, Siwon mengangguk-angguk. Pilihan appanya tidak jelek juga, apartemennya terlihat minimalis dengan desain klasik, sungguh walaupun Siwon berjiwa rockstar, namun ia juga menyukai kesan klasik kecuali musik jazz.

…

Kyuhyun meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja nakas, barang terakhir yang harus ia keluarkan dari koper, ia meneliti sekilas apartemen barunya yang telah ia tata sedemikian rupa itu. Perfect. Kyuhyun menjentiikan jarinya puas. Sangat elegan.

Kyuhyun duduk sembari menyesap wine didepan jendela besar di ruang tengah, menikmati malam kota Seoul, dahinya berkerut mengingat kejadian Siang tadi.

Flashback

"hey, Chullie.." Kyuhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di samping seorang yeoja cantik di kursi taman kampus. Sang yeoja yang bernama Heechul atau biasa disebut Chullie itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei, aku ini lebih tua darimu kyu, kau harusnya memanggilku noona"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengacak rambut sebahu yeoja yang kini tengah merengut itu.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk kusebut noona"

Heechul menggerutu, ia kembali focus pada bacaannya. Kyuhyun meraba tasnya mengeluarkan sekotak coklat, lalu menyodorkannya pada Heechul, mata yeoja terseut membulat girang

"Untukku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum,

"Saengil chukkae Heechullie.."

Heechul memeluk namja didepannya, Kyuhyun membalas dengan erat, namun matanya menangkap pemandangan lain, 2 namja tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan kesal, ia menyeringai.

Flashback end

Kyuhyun memainkan wine nya, ia mengingat salah satu sosok pengintainya tadi siang, ia mengenalnya. Sangat.

Choi Siwon, mahasiswa departemen music modern, bergaya rock, playboy dan namja pengganggu nomor 1 baginya.

Namja yang beberapa minggu lalu bersikap arogan terhadap departemennya, mengolok music jazz sebagai music kolokan dan ketinggalan jaman. Siwon mungkin tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, memperhatikan sikap memuakkannya.

"Cih.."

Kyuhyun berdecih, diletakkannya segelas wine yang belum habis, ia berdiri meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Choi Siwon"

Ia menyeringai lagi, menyebut nama namja yang perlahan-lahan sangat ia benci itu.

Drrrrttttt…Dddrrrrtttt…

Ponselnya bergetar, dahinya menyatu saat nama Heechul terpampang di displaynya.

"Yeobseo"

"…"

"Ne, aku sudah tiba di apartemen baruku"

"..."

"Lumayan, kesannya klasik, aku suka"

"…"

"Ne, arraseo, kita bertemu besok ok"

"..."

"Ne, saranghe, jaljayo"

Plip..

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia menguap, dengan langkah setengah mengantuk ia memasuki kamarnya, bergegas tidur mempersiapkan apa saja yang mungkin bisa terjadi keesokan harinya.

...

Siwon setengah berlari menuju kelasnya, ia sudah terlambat 15 menit pagi ini. Di koridor utama ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan namja berpenampilan kasual, ia memelankan langkahnya.

"Cih, jazzy thing huh?" decihnya saat mereka beradu pandang

"Ada masalah tuan Choi?" Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu melepas kacamata bacanya, Siwon mengangkat bahu

"Ani, hanya sekedar ingin mengecek bagaimana hari seorang Jazzy berawal"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia memasang kembali kacamatanya lalu berniat melewati Siwon jika saja namja Choi itu tidak mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei, apa hubunganmu dengan Heechul?"

Kyuhyun berjengit, ia menampik tangan Siwon di lengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kali ini menjadi urusanku"

Rahang Siwon menegas, Kyuhyun tidak kalah dengan melempar tatapan mematikannya.

"Dia orang special dalam hidupku"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Kyuhyun berkerut jengah.

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu, bersiaplah" Siwon berlalu dengan kadar kepercayaan diri tinggi.

"Jangan bermimpi Choi Siwon" Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon berhenti melangkah, ia berbalik dengan tatapan mengejek

"Aku serius" Jawabnya enteng. Kyuhyun maju mendekat dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Arraseo, rebut saja jika kau bisa, aku yakin Chullie tidak akan mau"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya, membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan. Ia menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya yang disambut tegas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Deal"

…..

Pertarungan yang sebenarnya telah dimulai, sejak itu kubu Siwon maupun Kubu Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat bersama dalam satu aula, entah untuk pergelaran seni atau pertunjukan universitas, mereka seperti air dan minyak yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Kyuhyun sendiri lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang music atau sekedar menemani Heechul makan siang, Heechul sendiri sebenarnya mahasiswi departemen seni rupa. Sedangkan Siwon? Hei mana pangeran yang satu itu, rupanya ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengikuti KyuChul, atau mengikuti kegiatan Kyuhyun sepanjang hari.

"Yo, siwon-ah"

Siwon nyaris terjengkal jika saja yesung tidak menahan lengan sahabatnya itu,Siwon mendelik marah, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dahinya berkerut frustasi tatkala ia menangkap adegan yang menurutnya menjijikkan. Disana tepat di bawah pohon di sudut taman, Kyuhyun dan Heechul tengah bersenda gurau dengan Heechul yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang melihat aura buruk di sekitar Siwon hanya bisa berjaga-jaga, ia berdiri lumayan jauh dari posisi Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, sepertinya kau terlalu lambat mendekati yeoja itu, lihatlah mereka"

Siwon berbalik menatap Yesung yang kini menelan ludahnya berat.

"Ini belum berakhir hyung, lihat saja, aku pasti bisa merebutnya dari namja sialan itu"

Yesung hanya menarik nafasnya pelan, ia melirik pasangan Kyuchul yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua.

….

Hari ini, tepat pertengahan semester, hari-hari yang melelahkan bagi Kyuhyun dan mahasiswa lain,terkecuali Siwon yang tergolong mahasiswa bengal, ia malah lebih asyik menjadi seorang stalker dengan membuntuti Heechul kemanapun yeoja itu pergi, apalagi saat yeoja tersebut tidak bersama Kyuhyun.

Seperti sore itu saat heechul tengah berdiri di depan gerbang, sepertinya menunggu Kyuhyun, Siwon berjalan ke arahnya, memasang senyumnya yang teramat manis.

"Heechul?"

Heechul berbalik, ia tersenyum lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Ne, kau?"

"Ah, Choi Siwon, Music modern"

Heechul tampak mengerti dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali mengintip dari balik tubuh Siwon, bibirnya di poutkan sebal.

"Menunggu seseorang?"

Heechul mengangguk, ia menghela nafas.

"Ne, dan sepertinya urusan anak itu belum selesai"

Siwon seakan mendapat lampu hijau, ia tersenyum senang.

"bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarmu pulang? Lagipula rumah kita searah"

"Eh, kau tahu rumahku?"

Ups, sepertinya Siwon keceplosan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung.

"Ah, sahabatku berada di jalan yang sama denganmu hehehe, aku pernah melihatmu saat aku mengantar anak itu pulang" Siwon menggaruk kepala belakangnya kikuk, Heechul hanya menggumam, bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Eum, tapi aku harus mengabari Kyuhyunnie dulu kalau aku pulang duluan"

Jleb. Siwon menahan nafasnya saat Heechul memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama panggilan khusus, sepertinya namja itu memang punya hubungan special dengannya.

"Tidak usah chullie, aku sudah selesai, bisa kita pulang sekarang chagiya?"

Dan dunia Siwon semakin gelap saat sosok itu muncul dari belakangnya, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam yang dibalas Siwon tidak kalah menusuknya. Heechul segera menengahi dengan menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ayo kita pulang, eumm mianhi Siwon-ssi, sepertinya lain kali saja ne"

Heechul tersenyum sembari memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya pergi, Siwon mendecih kearah kyuhyun, jemarinya terkepal. Ia tidak pernah di abaikan seperti ini, dan hal ini membuat jiwa bersaing Siwon semakin terasah.

"Hhh, Heechul, kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa hebatnya namja berkacamata itu? Ya..jika manis bisa termasuk dalam kategori 'hebat' aku akui itu, eh.. kenapa aku ini? Namja itu sama sekali tidak menarik walaupun sedikit imut. Aiiiisssshhh " Siwon semakin mengacak rambutnya, tidak menyadari ia tengah mengagumi namja bukannya yeoja.

TBC...

Thanks Reviewnya dear... :)

Aku benar-benar terharu dengan banyaknya review setiap aku update hehehehehe *Cipok reader atu-atu


End file.
